All In One
by tornadojockeykb
Summary: Sorry if it's mixed.


Please do try to find this nigger.

Chapter One: Rape

His name is Tyler, the fag. He is an internet dweeb. However, we are part of the Queer Klan. There was another person, Vendetta. Thus, our story begins.

As you can see above there is Tyler being raped in the ass. He loves it. He is gay. Again, there's nothing wrong with being gay, well, For Tyler, There is. Then again, we must move on with the story, shall we? Here's some lines from Tyler himself.

Tyler: I know it's nothing wrong but i'm not fucking gay.

Tyler: I deny it.

Here are some lines from Vendetta :^]

卐 Vendetta 卐: Ik you wanna FUCK me

卐 Vendetta 卐: But I'm seeing someone

Tyler "..." IS FUCKING GAY.

Tyler: .

For the first location in this story: 2-14 S Tucker Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63103, USA Tyler's address.

Tyler: You ain't going to fucking find it.

Tyler: I'm scared.

My name is Tyler James (yes this is my real name) I am an 18 year old bi sexual high school senior. This is a story about my "addiction" to sucking cock, and my most recent conquest. First off, I wouldn't call it an addiction, but to me, there's no feeling in the world of having a big juicy dick down my throat. Anyways, the first cock I sucked was when I was 15 years old, a second semester freshman in high school. I had always been quite close to my friend Ven, I'd known him for countless years. He's tall, well built, and is simply perfect. We would always brag to each other about the pussy we had gotten as if it were a competition, but ever since I met him in elementary school, I knew I wanted to hook up with him.

One day, sophomore year, Ven came over on a Saturday and I had my mind made up that I was going to confront him about my sexual attraction to him. He came in and we started watching wedding crashers, a personal favorite. About 10 minutes in I turned to him and said, "Chad, I know I'm not gay, but I'm insanely attracted to you."

To which he replied,

"Are you fucking with me?"

I in turn said "no man, I don't know what it is but I feel so sexually attracted to you"

We went back and forth while he seemed quite defensive until there was a long silence.

I mustered up the courage to break the silence and said,

"Listen, just let me kiss you and we'll see if any sparks fly"

It didn't take much convincing as he almost immediately said, "okay"

I leaned over and stuck my tongue down his throat.

Things immediately escalated as he passionately kissed back. I started sucking his neck and he instantly put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me down toward his seemingly already hard cock.

Without hesitating I unzipped his zipper and grabbed a hold of his rock hard member. It was not what I expected at all. It was a little about 5 inches long hard, with exceptional girth. I was so torn up with lust I didn't take any time at all before opening up and taking his entire cock into my mouth down to the base. I sucked like I had seen in countless porn videos I had watched in my life. With no shyness, I gagged myself on his beautiful teen cock. Taking him into my mouth as I slurped him down with naughty intentions. It took him all of about 8 minutes before he tapped my shoulder because he was about to cum. Crazed with lust I muttered,

"Cum in my mouth, I want to taste every bit of you."

I held my mouth on the head of his cock and stroked. Within seconds, five to six spurts of hot cum oozed into my slutty mouth.

He had came more than I had ever witness in any porno ever, he filled my mouth up so fast that I had to swallow while he was still cumming. I swallowed every ounce of it like a good little cock sucker.

Skip forward 3 years, Ven and I are still great friends, and suck each other's dicks very frequently. He always tells me that I give the greatest blowjobs he has ever seen or felt… For good reason though.

After I sucked my first cock, I became hooked as a young freshman. I had to keep my reputation of being straight, so I was very careful with which guys I sucked off. I started with some of the high schools in and around my area, but only found 5 or 6 guys I could trust after months of searching. Finally, my addiction overwhelmed me. I started posting under an anonymous name on craigslist looking for cute guys that wanted no strings attached fun. This is when I became the cum slut I am today.

Email after email, exchanging information and pictures, within about 3 weeks of my posting I had sucked 19 cocks, all of which were Caucasian, Hispanic, and Asian. I was blowing multiple guys a week, and swallowing a tremendous amount of hot cum. I loved it, I was leading a double life of a high school stud, and a cum dumpster slut.

For my twentieth cock I, wanted something different. I saw a post for a 4 guy orgy looking for a fifth. We arranged the meeting and the next day I was at a stylish apartment with 4 other men. What I did not expect is that they would be fucking each other. This was new ground that I was not ready for, and I told them that I would suck every dick and they could all 4 cum in my mouth and on my face. Sure enough I was sucking beautiful average sized chicks straight out of another mans ass and loved the feeling it gave me. A while later I had 4 cocks dangling in front of me while I was in my knees. Almost all at once the lowered their meat and sprayed their juicy delicious cum all over my tongue and faced. My eyes were glued shut with the pound of warm seed on my face. They slapped me with their cocks and talked dirty to me and I couldn't get enough of it.

Fast forward to a week before present day, I had now sucked 49 different cocks, and for some apparent reason, I had never had a black cock. Now, the biggest dick I had sucked yet was about 7 inches long and very thick. This in noway prepared me for what I was soon to encounter.

The big number 50, 49 different men of all ages from 16 to 45 had filled my mouth up with, and splattered my face with their hot warm seed. This one had to be my masterpiece. By now I can suck a door off its hinges, and I was making a name for myself… Well, for my anonymous self..

I had recently sucked off a ripped Asian man of 24 named Michael, who kept coming back for more, and he told his good friend DeShawn (last name I refuse to say), who is a black male of 20 about my wonderful head. Well, as I was looking for my fiftieth conquest, I received a text from Michael informing me it was Deshawn's 21st birthday and that he wanted to get him a blowjob from me as a present. I said okay and we made the arrangement for that night.

Now, I have an older sister who's about 5'8 and beautiful. She's a volleyball player and has a collection of spandex spanx, which makes any ass look good. I was an athlete throughout high school, and we were required to do weight room squats regularly, so I had quite thick, juicy ass. I liked Michael so I wanted to make sure that I made Desean's day special, so I stole a pair of spanx from my sister, and they made my booty look nice and fat.. They are very tight so my ass was folding over itself beautifully.

I arrive at Desean's around 6:30 holding a paper that says "happy birthday De'De love Michael." He opens the door and chuckles at the sign and invites me in. He's about 6'3 and very built. I'm not here to mess around, so I immediately take off my shirt and and sweats and shoes, revealing only my voluptuous fat ass for Deshawn to admire. His mouth dropped and he told me

"Go lean up against that wall and shake that fat booty for me bitch"

I practically sprinted to the wall and started twerking for him.

I felt my ass shaking and I could tell I was putting on quite a show for Deshawn. I began smacking my ass thinking to myself what a dirty slut I am. I turned to look back at Deshawn but he was now inches from me and put his hands on my hips. There was something about his touch that made me quiver. I turned around and he stuck his tongue down my throat. I took off his shirt and revealed a god's chiseled six pack with perfect muscles everywhere. I couldn't wait to suck my first black cock as I dropped down to my knees and pulled off his workout shorts revealing tight grey Boxer briefs. At that moment I saw the bulge from under the briefs and knew that I was in for my largest cock yet.

I slowly pulled off his briefs and then….. I realized I had severely underestimated this man even through the bulge in his briefs. His cock was absolutely no less than 10 inches long, possibly even 10.5. It was as long as my forearm and as thick as my wrist. My mouth dropped open in awe of that gorgeous massive piece of meat that hung before me. I took him in both of my hands and licked from the base of his shaft to the top of his massive tip. I took him in my mouth and got about 1/3 of him in my mouth before gagging. I continued sucking like a pornstar, and hearing him moan got me hard as a rock. Then his giant hand grabbed my hair and forcefully shoved my head into his cock, burying at least 7 inches in my mouth. I opened my throat and tilted my head back and let him fuck the shit out of my throat. He pounded my throat for minutes until I nearly passed out. I took a breath and became determined to take all of him down my throat even if it killed me. I grabbed his cock, looked up at him straight in the eyes and opened up my mouth and throat and drove my mouth forcefully all the way to an inch from his pelvis, I felt his cock almost half way down my throat before I had to pull off of him. He then grabbed me by the chin and made me look up at him as he slapped me in the face and called me his "little slave bitch"

At that moment I couldn't take how horny I was anymore and I stood up grabbed his hand and asked him to take me to his bed. He did so and as soon as the door was shut, like the filthy slut I was I asked him if he wanted to fuck my ass for my first time.

He replied "of fucking course I want that perfect bubble butt on my big black dick"

I asked him if he had any condoms and he said "no, but I do have lube."

If I wasn't so sex crazed I would've just finished him with my mouth, but instead I said

"Okay grab your lube and fuck me in my tight teen asshole."

He grabbed his warming jelly and slabbed a ton of lube on his thick cock, and rubbed some on the entrance of my tight asshole.

I was extremely nervous and asked him to be gentile and he said okay.

Slowly he pushed just his tip in my ass and I screamed like hell.

He asked,"do you want me to stop?"

And I screamed at him, "no, you better fuck me, fuck me with that monster cock, show me no mercy just go!" "Go" I yelled

At that moment he gave up being gentile and forced himself at least 6 inches inside my guts. My asshole felt like it was being torn apart by his monster rod. He pulled back and thrusted again this time getting 8 inches inside of me

I was screaming because it was so painful.

Then, he shoved my head into the pillow lifted my ass up higher got off his Kneees and into a crouched position and began fucking my ever so tight hole. In an instant pain turned into the greatest sexual stimulation I have ever experienced. He was pounding me and slapping my ass.

I was screaming, "YES! YES! OH GOD YES, FUCK ME HARDER, TEAR ME APART WITH THAT MASSIVE COCK!"

Just then I orgasmed without touching my cock and came all over his bed.

He kept destroying me until my eyes were rolling back into my head.

After about 30 minutes of utter destruction, and multiple different positions, he asked me if I wanted to swallow his cum, to which I contemplated then replied,

"No, I've swallowed hundreds of loads of cum, I want you to cum in my ass. This ass is yours daddy, fill me up with everything you've got"

Minutes later as I was screaming and nearly unconscious, he slapped my ass super hard and I came to just ass he thrusted one last time, the hardest yet into my ass. As he thrusted he groaned loudly and I felt the cum splash around in my insides. He buried a massive load. 9 inches inside of me.

He collapses and I stayed on my hands and knees and cupped my hands under my satisfied hole and waited for his hot load to drip out. When it finally did, 3 large drips of cum flowed into my hand.

I looked In his eyes, slurped the cum down and swallowed it. Afterward I collapsed and woke up a couple hours later when Michael walked in. Deshawn was still asleep so I told Michael to take out his phone and film me wake him up with one of my famous blowjobs. Already naked, i took his 7 inch flaccid cock in my mouth and he woke up instantly. Michael jacked off while filming me blow Deshawn. When he was about to bust his nut, Michael came over to the bed and blew a massive load on my face. Then Deshawn blew bis load on my face so that I was showered in cum. It's been a week since I was deflowered, and since then I had Michael and Deshawn double team me twice. God I'm sore.

Vendetta stopped Tyler from answering the door, only to slam him down onto the bed once more. "You're my bitch, nobody elses." With that, Vendetta began to thrust into Tyler, though, Tyler was resisting. "No, I not gay!" Tyler screamed out. It was no use for the bitch, however. He was being raped, the one thing he had feared. Vendetta kept thrusting into Tyler, much to his own pleasure. The knocking on the door got louder. Vendetta finally reached his limit, and released himself inside Tyler. They were both panting, by now. Tyler, though, he didn't want to admit it, enjoyed it. What they both failed to realize, was that the front door was wide open. There was nobody in the house, at least, that's what they thought. Then they both heard a voice. "Kyle sent me."

To be continued in like 13 minutes.


End file.
